Where the Lines Overlap
by Whatev3691
Summary: Violinist Asami gets more than she bargained for when she meets the new front-woman of Mako and Bolin's band. Musician AU. Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1- Plectrum

**As a musician myself, I couldn't stop myself from writing a story based on the beautiful artwork of denimcatfish. First chapter directly inspired by this first part. doesn't let you post links, so go to denimcatfish's tumblr and search Korrasami musician AU comic part 1. **

**Title comes from the Paramore song of the same name. I imagine their band sounding like Paramore. Listen to it on YouTube while reading the fic if you like! **

**This is my first Korrasami fic. I hope you like it! All comments welcome.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_This was a mistake._

Asami looked around the crowded venue. The place was packed with young people in various states of inebriation. The opening band had finished playing thirty minutes earlier, and everyone was anxious for the headliner to take the stage. A particularly loud group pushed past her to get closer to the stage, spilling a good amount of cheap beer on her arm in the process. She shot them a dirty look as they passed, which went unnoticed, and tried to wipe her jacket clean.

This wasn't Asami's usual scene. Well, if she was being honest, she didn't have much of a scene. As a concert violinist and Vice President of Development for the Sato Corporation, she didn't have much free time for socializing. Between rehearsals, meetings, and practice, she was lucky to get any time to herself. _I should have just told Mako I was busy. He would have understood. _

When Mako had called to invite her to the show, Asami had been hesitant. She and Mako had dated for a while, but it hadn't worked out between them romantically. They were still good friends though, and met every now and then for drinks or something similarly casual, and over time she had become friends with his younger brother Bolin as well. The brothers had formed The Fire Ferrets two years ago, with Mako on the bass and Bolin playing drums. They had gone through a string of lead singers almost as long as Tahno of the WolfBats' (rival band of The Fire Ferrets) list of past girlfriends. As a musician, Asami thought that their band had potential, but the revolving door of lead singers, none of which were especially good, had always held them back.

"Asami, our new lead singer is the one, I swear," Mako had said. "She's by far the best singer we've ever had. And she shreds on the guitar, too! You have to come check her out. I'll get you on the guest list."

Asami had tried to think of a reason not to go, but ultimately she couldn't come up with one. She'd decided that a night out might be good for her, give her a chance to clear her head and let off some steam before her big performance in a few weeks. She could only practice that crazy complicated 32nd note passage of her piece so many times before her fingers and brain turned to mush.

But now that she was here, all she felt was alone, sweaty, and uncomfortable.

_Maybe I should get a drink, too. I wonder if they have any decent Pinot Noir. _She looked at the sticky floor, peeling paint on the walls, and plastic beer bottles in most of the concertgoer's hands. _Doubtful._

Just as Asami turned to head towards the bar, the stage lights came on. The crowd cheered as Mako and Bolin took the stage. Mako picked up his bass and fiddled with the tuning pegs, checking that it was tuned to his liking, while Bolin gave his cymbals a few light hits and tested his bass drum with a couple of kicks.

Then, _she _walked out on stage.

Effortlessly cool in a way that Asami never could be, the new lead singer took her place at the front of the stage. Her tan skin practically glowed under the strong stage lights as she checked out her pedals and slid the strap of her Gibson Les Paul over her muscular shoulder, obviously toned from years of supporting a heavy guitar. She looked vaguely exotic, and Asami wondered if she was native to Republic City like she and the boys or if she hailed from elsewhere.

Once she was satisfied with her set-up, the girl looked over her shoulder to her band mates. They each gave her a smile and a thumbs-up, and she turned back around to face the audience. The crowd had fallen quiet in anticipation, and Asami realized she was holding her breath. The lead singer's charisma and stage presence were readily apparent without her even singing a note. It was as if she had a cast a spell over the room.

The girl walked up to the mic stand and looked out over the sea of people. Her face broke out into a cocky, lop-sided grin. She took a deep breath and yelled into the mic-

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

The spell was broken. But only to be replaced by a stronger spell, that of the girl's powerful voice mixing with the driving drum beat, the steady rhythmic bass, and her own melodic guitar playing. She sang with passion and joy, and her spirit was infectious. The roar of the crowd cheering and dancing along to the song was deafening. It was like she was bending the energy of the crowd to her will, and their enthusiasm only encouraged the band to play harder.

Asami felt herself entranced by the perfect union of the three musicians on stage. Mako was right- the new girl was far and away the best front-woman they had ever had, and she fit so well with the two guys that Asami could barely recall what the band had sounded like without her. They played together like they had been playing together for years, instead of the few short weeks that Asami knew it had been. Even Mako and Bolin sounded better than Asami remembered. The three Fire Ferrets were, well, on fire.

Asami quickly forgot her earlier trepidation and jumped along with the crowd, letting the power of the music take over. _I'm actually having…fun. Been a long time since I could say that. _The pulsing music was electric in her veins.

She swayed in rhythm with her neighbors during the slower songs, even holding up her phone as a "lighter" while enjoying the lead singer's voice, which was suited just as well to energetic rock anthems as to heartfelt ballads.

When the band finished its last song, Asami cheered and clapped enthusiastically with everyone else, screaming "Encore!" and "One more song!" After a few moments of that, the band reappeared to give the crowd what they wanted.

Their encore song was the best one yet, complete with an epic drum solo by Bolin, a deep bass groove by Mako, and a killer guitar solo by the at-this-point sweaty and smiling new girl. Asami watched her fingers positively fly up and down the frets as she bit her lip in concentration, nodding her head with the beat, ponytails swinging back and forth. _She'd probably make a pretty good violinist. _

Eventually the lead singer struck the song's final powerful chord. All three band members were breathing heavily and grinning from ear to ear, still riding the performance high. With a big wave, the girl shouted into the microphone-

"Thank you Republic City! We're The Fire Ferrets, good night!"

At that, she chucked her guitar pick into the crowd. Asami saw it coming towards her in what felt like slow motion. She reached her hand out and it landed right in her palm. She could still feel the warmth of the other girl's hand through the flimsy plastic, and it felt like Asami was holding a piece of her. She closed her fist around it as the girl, Mako, and Bolin walked off stage.

The house lights came up, the universal sign that the show was _really _over and it was _really _time for everyone to get the hell out. But Asami stood in place while the exhausted crowd starting filing out around her. _Why does it feel like I've caught the bouquet at a wedding? _

When she finally looked up from her daze, the place had largely emptied out. _I'm the only weirdo who would stick around after the show's ended. _She carefully pocketed the pick and walked over to the door that led backstage.

_I should probably say hi to Mako and Bolin and congratulate them. _The thought that she might run into the lead singer backstage may have crossed her mind, too.

She gave her name to the scarily large bouncer guarding the stage door, who cross referenced it with the VIP guest list and let her pass. She wandered aimlessly through the narrow halls filled with electronic equipment, amps, cables, lights, and other performance-related things. _I wonder what room they're in._

She continued walking through the maze-like area, glancing right and left for any sign of her ex and his brother, until she rounded a corner and abruptly bumped into a firm, warm back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I…"

The words dried up in her throat as the person she had run into turned around. _It's her. _

It was the newest member of The Fire Ferrets. She had a white towel slung around her neck and a cold beer in her hand. Up close, Asami could see that she had intensely blue eyes and more muscles rippling under her light brown skin than were obvious from afar. Her cheeks were flushed, probably from a combination of post-performance glow and the beer she was drinking. _She's a bit shorter in person._

The girl waved her apology off, not noticing how Asami was standing there gaping like an idiot.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said. "Are you lost? It can get pretty confusing back here."

Then that cocky look Asami had seen at the beginning of the show came over her face. "Or were you looking for an autograph from the amazing Korra of The Fire Ferrets?" she said cheekily, hand on her hip.

_Wow, talk about confident. _Asami felt herself blush slightly. _Korra. _Definitely not a Republic City name. She collected herself and shook her head.

"Ah, no, actually I'm…"

"Asami!"

Mako cut her off, emerging from a door a few yards down the hall.

"I thought I heard your voice. I'm so happy you came!"

He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. He smelled like beer, sweat, and adrenaline.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "Seriously, you guys were great."

Korra looked at Mako, then at Asami, then back to Mako. She had a befuddled look that Asami couldn't help thinking was kind of cute. Korra pointed to the two of them simultaneously.

"Wait…Asami? As in, _the _Asami? The girl you were telling me about? The one who got aw…"

Suddenly Mako clamped a hand over Korra's mouth, cutting off the end of her sentence and causing her to writhe about and shout muffled complaints into his palm. Asami stood there feeling both embarrassed and awkward. _The Asami? I have a "the?" _

With a yelp Mako pulled his hand away from Korra.

"Hey! You bit me!"

Korra stuck out her tongue at him and made a comically disgusted face, then took a big swig of her beer.

"Serves you right! Your gross hand tastes like expired seaweed noodles!"

"Did I hear someone say seaweed noodles?"

Bolin popped his head out of the same room Mako had come from.

"I'm starving! Oh, hey Asami!" He said with a beaming grin after seeing her standing there. "What's everyone doing in the hallway?"

"I was just introducing Korra and Asami," said Mako.

"Isn't she great?" Bolin said dreamily while looking at Korra with some serious puppy dog eyes. Asami had a feeling he was referring to more than her musical talents. "With her as our front woman, The Fire Ferrets are gonna go straight to the top, baby!"

This statement might have felt a bit more powerful if Bolin hadn't said it about every single lead singer to join the band. Usually Asami found Bolin's constant optimism a little bit tiring, but in this instance he was actually right. With Korra at the helm, Asami could truly see The Fire Ferrets blowing up big time.

She smiled in spite of herself. She had forgotten how nice it was to hang out with Mako and his goofy brother, and Korra seemed to fit right into their family dynamic. Asami felt a bit sad that she had been so neglectful of her friends these past few months. _That's going to change, starting now. _

Korra gave Bolin a thumbs up, and then extended her hand to Asami.

"Well anyway, it's nice to officially meet you, Asami!" she said.

Asami gently took her hand to shake it. It was warm, calloused, and slightly moist. Her grip was strong, as to be expected of a guitar player.

"Likewise, Korra."

Asami held Korra's hand for a few seconds longer than strictly necessary for a friendly handshake, but Korra didn't seem to mind. They let go at the same time and Bolin sidled up to them with an expectant expression on his face.

"Soooooo…about those seaweed noodles? My stomach is practically crying 'feed me, Bolin! It's so sad and empty in here.'"

Mako rolled his eyes at his brother, but then a loud grumble filled the air. Asami and Mako turned to look at Bo, but Korra was the one who spoke.

"Uh yeah, so that was me," she said laughing. "I guess I'm pretty hungry too. What do you say guys, want to hit up Narook's for a late dinner?"

Bolin's face lit up. "Yes, please!"

Mako shrugged and said, "Fine with me," in that infernal I'm-too-cool-to-care way that Asami had hated when they were dating. She knew it was all an act, anyway.

Korra turned to Asami. "What about you? Want to join us?"

Despite her joy at the invitation, Asami couldn't deny how extremely exhausted she was. It wasn't every day that she danced and jumped around for a good two hours, and her sore feet and legs were a testament to that. Plus, it was almost midnight. She was usually asleep by eleven, and she had a full day of rehearsal and meetings tomorrow.

"Thanks Korra, I'd really like to go, but I'm dead tired," she said with a sigh. "I just saw a totally amazing rock concert, after all. Kind of wore me out," she said, winking.

_Did I just wink? Who are you and what have you done with Asami?_

It might have been her imagination, but she thought she saw Korra's cheeks get slightly redder. "Well, uh, next time then maybe," she muttered.

_Damn, she's cute when she's flustered._

Asami turned to Mako and Bolin. "Yes, next time absolutely." She walked over and gave Bolin and Mako each a friendly hug in turn. "You guys rocked tonight. Thanks again for inviting me."

Mako looked her in the eye and said, "Anytime."

Bolin clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't be such a stranger, okay? We know you're busy, but we're your friends!"

Asami felt another pang of regret at how anti-social she had become lately. She gave Bolin a serious look. "I promise."

With that, she started to head back down the labyrinthine backstage halls.

"See you around, Asami!" Korra yelled to Asami's retreating back. Asami faltered a bit in her step. She turned back over her shoulder and gave the other girl a good-bye wave, then kept walking.

Once she knew she was out of earshot, Asami put her hand in her pocket and closed her hand around the pick.

"See you around, Korra."


	2. Chapter 2- Tremolo

**Thanks for all the kind words about the last chapter!**

**Here's chapter 2, based on the second part of denimcatfish's musician AU, which you can find on her tumblr. Dumb FF not letting you post links. **

**The first piece the orchestra plays is La Mer by Maurice Ravel a****nd the second, Asami's concerto, is Violin Concerto in A minor by Dmitri Shostakovitch. You can find them both easily on YouTube.**

**Some people asked if I was just going to follow denim's art or branch out at some point. As of now I'm planning on following her work, so probably only three chapters and an epilogue or something.**

**I hope I didn't go overboard with the musical description. Enjoy!**

* * *

_This maybe, might have been a mistake._

In the sea of tuxedos, evening gowns, and other fancy clothes, Korra knew she stuck out in her fuzzy blue Water Tribe parka. She stood at the end of the aisle and looked down at her ticket, double-checking she was in the right place. _Of course my seat is smack dab in the center of the row._

Sighing, she sidled her way towards her seat, muttering, "Excuse me" and "Sorry" to the disgruntled patrons she bumped and jostled along the way. _Snooty rich people. Remind me of those stiffs at Dad's state functions. _Finally she reached seat F110 and collapsed into it with a huff.

Korra glanced to the empty seat next to her, the one that should have belonged to Bolin and thought of how she got here.

Just an hour earlier she was sitting at home, anticipating a quiet night trying to write some new songs when her phone rang. Seeing the caller ID, she answered:

"'Sup Mako?"

"Korra! Are you busy tonight?" He sounded slightly out of breath.

"Not at all, is everything okay?"

"Well actually, I'm at the hospital." Korra felt herself inhale sharply. "Grandma Yin had an accident."

Korra relaxed, but only slightly. Mako and Bolin barely had any family to begin with, so something like this was a huge deal for them. Also, she had taken a liking to the feisty old lady, despite the fact that Korra was always dodging her endless questions of "When are you and Mako going to start dating?" and "You're so pretty, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Korra didn't think Yin would be satisfied with the honest answers to those questions.

"Oh no, is she alright? Do you want me to come over there?"

"Yes, she's fine. She's a bit shaken up, has a broken arm, and needs to stay here overnight for observation, but fine. Bolin is here with me."

Now that she wasn't so worried, Korra realized she could hear voices in the background. One that sounded like Bolin was loudly blubbering, "You can't d-die Grandmaaaaaa! Y-you haven't taught me how to make your f-famous eel crab stew!" and one that must be Yin responded, "Pull yourself together! It'll take a lot more than a little fall to get rid of me!"

Korra smiled. If she had enough energy to reprimand Bolin, Grandma Yin must not be too badly hurt.

"That's actually why I'm calling," Mako continued. "Bolin and I need to stay here and take care of Grandma tonight."

Korra thought she heard Yin protesting, but she knew the boys would insist.

"But, tonight is Asami's big debut performance with the Republic City Philharmonic and we promised her that we would be there." Mako paused. "Do you think you could go instead of us? I'd feel really terrible if none of us were there to support her, and even though you don't know her too well, I think she'd appreciate seeing a friendly face."

Korra snapped back to the present. She had agreed to attend the performance and basically ran out of the house without a second thought.

But looking around the extravagant concert hall, maybe she should have thought for a second. She shrunk further down in her seat and flipped absentmindedly through the program the sneering usher had practically thrown at her.

_Asami. _Honestly, Korra had thought of the tall, demure girl only a few times since meeting her at The Fire Ferrets' show. She remembered her as being nice and pretty, if a little quiet, but Korra tended to think that of most girls after she'd had a few beers. Most of what she knew of Asami came from Mako. Even though he claimed he was fine with them just being friends, he had drunkenly confessed to her one night after band practice that he still wasn't over her, and probably never would be.

Korra stopped on the page of the program that listed the musicians' names and accomplishments. As the featured soloist of the night, Asami was allotted a larger description, along with a headshot. In it, Asami's head was tilted slightly to the side with her long, dark hair falling in gentle waves over one shoulder. She wasn't wearing glasses, although Korra was pretty sure she had been when she'd met her backstage. She looked graceful with her violin leaning across her chest, cradling it like one would a small child.

_Well, I definitely remembered her appearance properly. _

Something else on the page caught Korra's eye. It was Asami's last name. _Sato. _

_Sato, Sato, why is that…wait. She can't be?_

Korra quickly scanned the paragraph next to Asami's picture. "Winner of the Lee Prize for _blah blah blah…_Distinguished Soloist of the Young Republic City _whatever society…_and Vice President of Development for the Sato Corporation."

_Whoa._

If Mako had mentioned this, Korra certainly hadn't paid attention. Maker of such products as Sato-mobiles, Sato-phones, even Sato-cola, The Sato Corporation was one of the biggest companies in the world. B_eautiful, talented, smart, rich…man, Mako really screwed that one up._

At that point, the house lights dimmed, then blinked out. Korra pulled out her phone and switched it to airplane mode. She might not be a regular Philharmonic attendee, but she wasn't rude.

The members of the orchestra started filing out onto the stage by section as the audience applauded. They took their seats and organized their music, positioning their instruments on laps, shoulders, and knees. The first chair oboist put her instrument to her lips and played a long, whining concert A note. The woodwind section followed the oboe, some players adjusting their reeds to tune. The same procedure repeated with the brass players, and finally the largest group, the strings.

_This isn't so different from how we tune up on stage. Just a bit more organized._

When they were finished, a hush fell over the room. Korra didn't really know what everyone was waiting for until the whole orchestra suddenly stood up at once. The conductor, an older man with wild grey hair, walked out towards his platform at the front of the stage, and the audience stood up to clap for him. Korra hurriedly rose to her feet after realizing she was the only one not standing and clapped along with everyone else. He bowed to the audience and the orchestra bowed as well, and then they all took their places.

The conductor lifted his arms, the musicians lifted their instruments, and with a small flourish the maestro began the first piece. It started quietly with strings and flutes, with more instruments coming in here and there to add to the sonic picture.

Within a few minutes Korra started spacing out. She remembered from the program that Asami's piece was second in the concert order, right before intermission, and she was already growing impatient waiting for the first piece to end. Patience had never been a virtue that Korra possessed.

She slyly looked around at the people listening intently on either side of her. They all seemed enraptured by the performance, and some had even closed their eyes in order to better listen to the music. _Although I wouldn't be surprised if some of these geezers just nodded off. _Korra chuckled lightly to herself, earning her a dirty look and a silent "Shhhh!" gesture from her neighbor. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the stage.

It wasn't that she didn't like classical music. While she played rock and roll now, she had actually been classically trained in music from a young age. Her parents had gotten her the best tutors available in the Southern Water Tribe once she had expressed an interest in music. Those same tutors hadn't been thrilled when she told them she was leaving to join a rock band. Phrases like "waste of talent" and "squandered potential" had been thrown around. So while classical music wasn't really her cup of Iroh's green tea, she could appreciate the skill, practice, and dedication that one needed to play such difficult compositions. But she had never felt the desire to see a classical concert in person before (and had vehemently refused when her parents had tried to drag her to one).

She just had a hard time paying attention with no words to focus on. Her mind would inevitably wander whenever her instructors had forced her to listen to long pieces at a time, and she ended up missing the point of whatever it was she was supposed to be listening for. She also found the whole attitude around classical music, and the classical concert experience, too restricting. _You should be able to express your feelings at a concert, dance and laugh and have fun, not sit trapped in a chair for two hours like a prisoner. _

But sit she did while the Philharmonic finished the first piece. It reminded Korra of home a little bit, in a dreamy, watery kind of way. She politely applauded at the end and watched the conductor walk off stage.

_On and off, up and down, sheesh. Choose one already._

But she found herself growing a little excited anyway. Because only a minute later the conductor re-entered the stage accompanied by a stunning woman in a floor-length red gown. Carrying her violin in one hand, she walked across the stage with poise and elegance and stopped next to the conductor's stand. She acknowledged the crowd's hearty applause with a slow, graceful bow.

_Asami…that headshot doesn't do you justice. Not at all._

Whereas Korra remembered the Asami from a few weeks ago as slightly shy and reserved, this Asami was confident and held the attention of every eye in the room as soon as she touched the stage. She was in her element and she knew it. It was a palpable change from the bespectacled, buttoned-up girl with the ponytail Korra had met last time. _She's kind of intimidating. _Korra didn't want to admit that she kind of liked it.

The applause died down and Asami brought her violin up to rest under her chin. The conductor lifted his arms, and thus began the concerto.

The first few notes were deep and dark, led by the cellos and basses. And then Asami started playing. Her higher pitch cut through the ominous undertones, and Korra was immediately drawn in to the story her instrument was creating.

Sad, but not morose, it made Korra think of writing by candlelight to a long-distance lover that you haven't seen in years, while a gentle snow falls outside. Or maybe saying goodbye before a dangerous journey from which your return is uncertain. She didn't know how she had missed words in classical music before; Asami's bow was telling her all she needed to know.

Korra watched Asami, totally in awe of the way she played with her whole body, not just her arms. It was like every fiber of her being was devoted to extracting the most perfect, poignant sounds out of the small wooden instrument. Or rather, the violin was just an extension of her body, and it was only natural for her to play it in this fashion. The orchestra provided flawless accompaniment, filling in the gaps left by the soloist's main melody.

Before Korra knew it, they were moving on to the next movement, this one brisk and fiery where the first had been slow and moving. Asami's wrist and fingers moved at lightning speed, sometimes playing two or even three notes at once. Korra found the breakneck pace exhilarating, and it made her head spin to imagine Asami memorizing such complicated passages. _I can see where she gets her confidence._

The third movement quickly began, another deliberate, emotional one. Asami's violin interwove flawlessly with the French horns, bassoons, and lower strings to make something transcendently beautiful. Eventually the other instruments dropped out, and it was only Asami playing on stage. Her eyes closed and she swayed along with her own playing, letting the music flow around her and guide her.

Korra blushed. There was something deeply personal and intimate about seeing someone so wrapped up in a performance this way. _Rock and roll may be sex, but this was something else. This was like…making love._

Finally the orchestra came back in to start the last movement. Time had flown by for Korra in a way it never had when she listened to this type of music before. The fourth movement was upbeat and even more complex than the second one. Korra thought of her own guitar solos, and whether they would seem like child's play to someone of Asami's caliber. _Her fingers are so fast and precise. _Korra blushed again at what that could imply for…other things.

The piece amped up, growing more and more frantic, while Asami remained entirely in control. Every musician was playing with great passion and intensity as the music went faster and faster, like a runaway train continuing to gain steam. Then, at the peak of madness, with a few forceful notes from Asami and the timpani drums, it was over.

The audience erupted into deafening applause. Asami, looked a little breathless but didn't have a hair out of place as she smiled a dazzling smile for the first time since she emerged from the wings. She shook hands with the conductor, who was also smiling, and gave a large, sweeping bow to the audience.

Korra was practically the first one to leap to her feet for the raucous standing ovation. She clapped and cheered, not caring if she was the loudest person in the auditorium. But when the person in front of her stood up as well, he completely blocked her view of the stage. _Why am I always trapped behind the tallest person? _She tried jumping and leaning left and right to see. She didn't want to miss a thing, especially when she saw Asami heading off the stage. _Oh shoot, is she done already?_

Korra looked around and decided she didn't care what the other people thought of her. She turned and stood up on her seat, ignoring the complaints of the people behind her. After a moment Asami returned to the stage for her victory lap. The applause hadn't lessened for a second. Korra continued to clap and yell until she tried to take a step forward to be closer to the stage. Completely forgetting she was standing on a chair, her foot found only empty air and she tumbled head first into the seat in front of her with a loud crash. It made enough noise that the people all around her stopped applauding and turned to her to check if she was all right.

As Korra stood up, rubbing her head and assuring everyone that she was fine, she saw Asami turn her sights to the source of the commotion. They locked eyes, and once Asami recognized the clumsy Water Tribe girl, she gave her a sympathetic smile.

Korra didn't think she'd been so embarrassed in her entire life. Blushing furiously and ignoring the pain in her head, she pushed past the curious onlookers and ran out the back of the hall. She slowed down when she reached the lobby, catching her breath on an ornate pillar. _Well Korra, you've really done it now. Why make a fool of yourself in front of one girl when you can do it in front of an entire auditorium of people? You're such an…_

A hand on her shoulder interrupted her string of self-deprecating thoughts. She looked up, fully intending on telling whomever it was to get lost, and her blue eyes met green ones_._

"Um, hi there, Korra."

Asami had somehow managed to change clothes in the short time during which Korra had been beating herself up in the lobby. She now wore a long purple coat over her form-fitting gown, and her glasses had returned as well. She held a huge bouquet of red roses in one hand, and her violin case in the other. _I should have brought flowers. That's what Mako would have done, isn't it?_

"Asami! Uh…hey! Hi!" Korra's voice was about two octaves higher than normal, and she gave a nervous laugh to try and cover it up.

"How did you enjoy the show?"

"You were…I mean…that was epic!"

Now it was Asami's turn to look bashful. Clearly her reserved persona had come back as soon as she left the stage.

"Thank you very much." Her expression turned to one of concern. "I saw what happened. Are you okay?" She tucked the flowers in the crook of her arm to lightly caress the red spot on Korra's head that was swelling bigger by the minute. Korra had to resist the urge to close her eyes and lean into Asami's well-manicured hand.

She waved her off instead. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." She made a fist and jokingly knocked it on her head, wincing at the sharp pain it caused. "My dad always said my head is so hard, a polar bear dog would break a tooth on it," she said with a sheepish grin.

Asami laughed at that, a sound that Korra liked very much. The violinist looked around the room.

"So where are Mako and Bolin?"

_Oh yeah, she doesn't even know why I'm here._

"Ah, so funny story actually, well not funny really because someone's in the hospital…"

Asami's eyes widened in shock at that.

Korra waved her hands around frantically. "No, no, it's ok, it's just Grandma Yin…"

That didn't make Asami look any less worried.

"No! She's not, wait. I mean, hold on let me start over."

_What is wrong with me? I never trip over my words like this when talking to girls._

Korra had to admit to herself that Asami wasn't like most of the girls she spent time with. She didn't like to call them "groupies," but, well, they were groupies. Girls who saw one of her shows, somehow found their way backstage to tell her how amazing she was (okay this did sound like Asami so far but that was a total coincidence), and then wanted a "special, private tour" of the green room. Korra knew the badass musician thing didn't hurt with the ladies, and she usually took full advantage of it (much to poor Bolin's chagrin).

But Asami was different. She was classy, she was smart, she was…_wait. I shouldn't even be thinking about Asami like this. Focus, Korra!_

Korra took a deep breath and collected herself. "Grandma Yin got in a small accident, she's going to be totally fine, but Mako and Bolin needed to stay at the hospital and take care of her. So Mako called and asked me to take their place." She paused and took another breath. "I know it's not the same or anything, and you barely even know me, and you probably have like a bunch of adoring fans to go greet, so now that I've told you that I'll just…"

Asami interrupted her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Korra, please. I'm happy you came. It means a lot." The two girls shared a friendly smile.

"But that's awful about Yin, I'll need to go check in on her later."

Korra nodded. "I'm sure she'd like that."

The two stood looking at each other in an amiable, but slightly awkward, silence for a moment as audience members started filing out into the lobby for intermission. They were chatting amongst themselves, discussing the first half of the show and the weird girl who had taken a nose-dive into the seat in front of her.

Korra was the first to break eye contact. Pointing with her thumb towards the exit, she began, "Well then, I guess I better…"

"What are you doing on Saturday?"

Korra was completely taken aback. She didn't think she could be more shocked if Bolin suddenly became a vegetarian. Asami was looking at her with an expression shy, hopeful, and nervous all at once, her cheeks tinged with red.

"Um, nothing as of right now. I was probably just going to work on some new material for the band."

"Would you like to do something together?"

"Oh with Mako and Bolin? Sure, I'll have to call them and see if they're…"

"No, I meant…just the two of us."

_Oh…oh. _The implication behind Asami's words was clear this time.

Korra was completely lost for words, a rarity for her. Asami looked slightly crestfallen at her silence. She tucked her hair behind her ear and, looking at the ground, said, "I'm sorry, I'm usually not this forward at all, I just think you seem like an interesting person and I'd like to get to know you better, and…"

Korra found her rambling completely endearing. She smiled a huge smile and laid her hand over Asami's.

"Yes."

Asami looked up, relief flooding her eyes. "Oh, you would? Great, that's great. I just assumed from your pause that you were going to say no."

Korra shook her head. "I just didn't think that you would be…_interested _in me in that way. You know what I mean?"

Asami looked confused.

"Well, you dated Mako."

Realization washed over Asami's face. She smirked.

"And look how well that turned out."

They shared a good laugh at that. Korra's hand was still resting on Asami's, so she turned it in order to grasp the violinist's hand palm to palm. Asami looked down at their joined hands, then up to Korra. Their eyes met.

"So it's a date, then."

Asami's eyes twinkled behind her glasses as she firmly shook Korra's hand.

"It's a date."

After the two exchanged phone numbers, Korra waved goodbye and walked towards the building's exit. She stepped outside into the cold, clear night, feeling butterfly wasps in her stomach like she hadn't felt in a long time. Suddenly, a thought hit her like a two-ton Sato semi truck. _Oh crap. _She leaned against the building's exterior wall, covered her face with her hand, and groaned.

_How the heck am I going to explain this to Mako?_


	3. Chapter 3- Duet Part I

**Finally, their first date! I meant the lunch part of the date to be combined with the actual music jam session from the artwork, but then it just got away from me and ended up really long. I could write dialogue forever. So it's in two parts now!**

**Loosely based on part three of denimcatfish's musicians AU. Look it up on her tumblr! Link is her tumblr followed by this:**** post/110233804449/korrasami-musician-au-comic-part-3-first-date-jam**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Oh no, I'm going to be late._

Asami picked up her pace. She was usually an incredibly punctual person, but had very uncharacteristically taken an extra long time deciding what to wear. She had been on a few dates since breaking up with Mako, but hadn't felt the pressure to impress then like she did now. Most of the dates, a mix of men and women, were pretty obviously just after her for her money. Even if they weren't, they treated her differently once they found out who she was. That was one of the reasons she liked Mako (and Bolin); they treated her just like anybody else. As far as she could tell, Korra seemed to be the same way.

So she had tossed one red and black outfit after another on the reject pile in frustration, thinking that she should really diversify her wardrobe. Finally she had settled on a simple white cotton dress and red cardigan, with her hair tied in a loose ponytail. The deliberations had taken longer than she expected, forcing her to race out the door fifteen minutes later than she meant to. The fountain they had decided to meet at was only a short walk from her mansion, otherwise she would have taken one of her many mechanical forms of transportation.

She felt even worse when she approached the meeting spot and saw Korra already waiting, casually leaning against the fountain wall. _I hope she hasn't been waiting long. _The tan girl hadn't noticed her. She was looking down at the ground, her head lightly bobbing to the music coming out of her earbuds. Even though they had texted little things back and forth since her performance, seeing her again in person brought all of Asami's nervousness rushing to the surface. Korra was easy-going, confident, and headstrong, all qualities Asami admired. Her athletic build, sparkling blue eyes, and trendy fashion sense didn't hurt, either. Asami took a deep breath and walked up to the other girl.

Korra's head remained down. She was totally absorbed in whatever she was listening to, and Asami could hear the sounds of some heavy metal song faintly playing out of the earphones. Asami often got lost in music like this as well, tuning out the world to focus solely on the song.

She finally got close enough that her shadow overlapped with Korra's. Noticing the intrusion, Korra looked up, and her face immediately softened when she saw Asami leaning over her, smiling. She yanked the earbuds out of her ears.

"Hey!"

"Hey," she replied as Korra stood up. "Sorry I'm late."

"No worries," Korra responded, shoving her headphones away in her pocket in a tangled mass. "I don't mind waiting outside on such a nice day." She beamed. She did seem like the type of person who enjoyed outdoor activities.

They stood like that, just smiling at each other and not talking, until Korra broke the silence.

"You, uh, look really nice."

Asami's heart fluttered a little bit. "Thank you. So do you." It was true. She gave Korra's outfit a quick once-over. The sleeveless shirt and shorts suited her, and Asami appreciated how they revealed her toned arms and legs. She coughed and quickly turned away to stop herself from staring like some hormonal teen. Korra thankfully chose not to comment on Asami's reddened cheeks.

"So, where to?"

Asami cleared her throat. "Well, I thought we could get some lunch? If you're hungry, that is."

Korra gave her a pointed look. "Asami, I'm always hungry."

The violinist chuckled. She could see how Korra and Bolin got along so well. "Perfect. I know a great place not far from here."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Korra looked around in awe at the swanky restaurant Asami had led them to. She awkwardly glanced down at her black tank top, jean shorts, and sneakers. She was reminded of how out of place she had felt at the Philharmonic concert, and hit with an uncomfortable wave of déjà vu. She quickly took off her snapback hat and tucked it in her back pocket.

Her family was by no means poor, but Southern Water Tribe wealth (except in the case of a business mogul like Iknik Blackstone Varrick) and Republic City wealth were entirely different things. Even though Asami didn't boast about it at all, Korra was reminded of the fact that her companion was probably one of the richest women on the planet, and it made her a little self-conscious. Its not like Asami was especially dressed up, but she at least looked semi-appropriate for the restaurant.

But unlike at the concert hall, the host and waiters didn't seem to mind her casual appearance. In fact, they were practically falling over themselves to welcome the two women to the restaurant, adding "It's always a pleasure serving Miss Sato and company." The host led them to their table, a large round one with a banquette, and they slid in on either side. Almost as soon as they sat down, a waiter appeared and wordlessly placed an expensive-looking bottle of rosé wine on their table with two glasses.

Asami shrugged. "They know me here." She picked up the bottle and angled it towards Korra. "Would you like a glass? I hope this is okay."

"Sure, fill 'er up. No complaints here!" Korra responded with a grin.

Asami carefully poured the chilled pink wine into Korra's glass, then filled her own. Korra brought the glass to her lips, but then stopped when she saw Asami holding her glass out towards her expectantly.

"Um, what should we toast to?"

_Duh, manners, Korra. _She was already coming off like an uncultured idiot, and the date had barely begun.

Korra thought for a moment. "How about to Mako? He is kind of the one who brought us together after all. Even though he might not be thrilled about it…"

Asami laughed. "Works for me." They clinked their glasses together and looked each other in the eye.

"To Mako," they said at the same time, and took hearty sips of the fruity wine.

_This is really good. I don't even want to think about how much it costs. _

They both started studying their menus in silence. There were no prices next to the food items, which Korra knew from experience meant that nothing was cheap. She blanched internally, already dreading the arrival of the check at the end of the meal.

As if reading her mind, Asami looked up from her menu. "Feel free to order whatever you'd like. This is on me."

Korra shook her head. "No, no, I'm a progressive, modern woman. I insist on splitting the bill," she said firmly.

Asami chuckled lightly. "While I appreciate the sentiment, I asked you out, and I chose this place. I'm paying for this one," she said with a tone of finality. Korra imagined her taking that tone in the boardroom and felt her body get a few degrees warmer. _Boardroom, not bedroom. Get your mind out of the gutter._

Then, more softly, she said, "You can pay for the next one."

Korra smiled at the implication that there would be another date in the future, but didn't acknowledge it. "Alright, you've worn me down, Sato."

Visibly more relaxed, she returned to scanning the menu. There were a lot of exotic dishes that she didn't recognize, but a few that she did.

"Ah, they have some of my favorites here. I wonder if they're authentic, though," she mused aloud. "Well, only one way to find out."

Asami looked up from her menu. "I've never had a bad meal here. I'm sure whatever you order will be fine."

As if on cue, their eager waiter appeared to take their orders, which he did quickly and politely.

"Sorry I'm a bit underdressed," Korra apologized after he had walked away. "It seems to be a theme developing with you. If I had known we'd be going somewhere so nice I would have worn something else."

Asami waved her off. "Please, you're fine. My family practically bankrolled this place's last renovation with the amount of times we've dined here. You could have showed up naked and they'd have served us all the same."

Korra's eyebrows shot up and she grinned her trademark lop-sided grin. "Oh really?"

Realizing what she had said, a deep blush spread across Asami's cheeks.

"I mean, not that I'd want you to show up naked, or that I'd thought about that at all, of course."

Korra was loving every second of this. "Of course," she joked with a wink.

Asami turned even redder. She took a deep gulp of wine, draining her glass, and quickly poured herself another. She cleared her throat to try and overcome her embarrassment.

"So moving on," she said, "how did Mako take it when you told him we were going out together?"

Korra took another sip of wine and shrugged. "As well as could be expected I guess. At first when I mentioned at band practice that I'd be seeing you, he tried to invite himself and Bolin along. So I had to break it to them both that it was kind of a date."

Korra pictured Mako's face after she had said that. He had looked like someone had told him his deer dog puppy had died.

Bolin had overdramatically whined, "Oh man, now I have even less of a shot than before!"

Korra had joked back, "Yeah, now your shot is whatever is less than zero. A negative shot."

"He seemed to accept it eventually," she told Asami. "He even clapped me on the shoulder and said, in his super-serious Mako voice," which Korra then proceeded to imitate, "'You two are my friends above all else. I've got your backs, and I always will.'"

Asami laughed at Korra's pretty spot-on impression, and looked relieved. "He texted me yesterday 'Have a good time with Korra. I just want you to be happy.'"

"We probably don't give him enough credit," Korra admitted. "He's a good guy, and he'll make some girl really happy in the future." Then Korra grinned. "Just not one of us."

Asami laughed and picked up her wine glass. "I'll drink to that." They clinked glasses again and drank, Korra draining hers. Asami poured her another as the waiter showed up with their appetizers, meat-filled dumplings for Korra, and soup for Asami. They dug in and ate in silence for a minute, savoring their food. Asami, of course, didn't spill a drop of soup, Korra noticed enviously.

"How did you and Mako meet, anyway?" she asked in between dumplings. "You don't really seem to run in the same crowds."

"Funny you'd say run," Asami said, putting down her spoon. "I kind of ran him over with my moped."

Korra almost choked on her food. "No way!" she exclaimed, quickly swallowing. "I can see why he wouldn't want to spread that around." She paused. "Wait, you drive a moped? That's cool."

"Just for quick errands around town. I actually prefer my motorcycle in general."

_That's hot. _An image of Asami dressed in black leather from head to foot popped into Korra's mind, but she managed to push it down."Wow, that's _really_ cool."

"Thought this prissy rich girl wouldn't do something as reckless as driving a motorcycle?" The question was posed in a lighthearted tone, but Korra could sense the insecurity behind her words.

"Was 'biker chick' the first thing that came to mind when I met you? No," said Korra with a shrug. "But that doesn't mean I don't like it." She winked, causing Asami to flush and stare down into her soup. Korra gently laid her hand over Asami's.

"And I don't think you're prissy. More like elegant."

Asami looked up at that and smiled in thanks. From her reaction, Korra imagined most people passed quick judgments on Asami based on her name and appearance. She was happy she could join the ranks of the small group of people that actually got to know her.

"I just love the feeling of freedom. Me and the machine, able to go wherever I want, hair flying in the breeze. I feel practically invincible."

Korra could relate. Asami was describing almost exactly what it felt like when Korra rode on her polar bear dog Naga at home. She missed that while being cooped up in a small apartment in the city.

"But yeah, I was in a rush to get home that day and Mako ran out into the street with no warning," Asami continued. Korra had forgotten that was how they had started talking about this in the first place. "I crashed into him, not too badly, fortunately, and when I went to help him up I saw he was carrying his bass case, so we started talking about music. I invited him to lunch to apologize for almost killing him, and the rest is history."

Korra would never wish harm on anyone, especially Mako. But she couldn't help thinking that she was glad Asami had crashed into him, because she probably wouldn't have met the dark haired girl otherwise.

* * *

An almost empty bottle of wine stood in the center of the table, surrounded by bare plates and bowls. Korra and Asami had polished off the first bottle a while ago, while chatting about all sorts of topics. The conversation had flowed as freely as the wine, with the only pause coming when their entrees had arrived. Asami found Korra extremely easy to talk to. _Hard to believe I just met her a few weeks ago. _ She felt inexplicably close to the other girl, like they had known each other for years.

Korra leaned back happily and interlocked her fingers, folding them over her stomach. "Ahhh, that was good," she sighed. "Almost as good as my mom's."

Asami studied Korra for a moment. The wine had gone straight to her head, and she felt incredibly relaxed. Her initial nervousness at the start of the date had trickled away with the last drops of rosé. "I meant to ask, you're not from Republic City, are you?"

Korra shook her head. "Nope! I'm Southern Water Tribe, born and bred. I only moved here about six months ago." At this, a sheepish look came over her face and she ran a hand through her hair.

"Actually, my, uh, dad is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

Asami's eyes widened and an incredulous grin spread across her face. "No!"

Korra shrugged and nodded. "Yup."

Asami sat back and put her chin in her hand, studying Korra's face, causing the other girl to shift a bit in her seat. "So you're chief Tonraq's daughter…I don't mean this in a bad way, but I never would have pegged you as a _princess." _She jokingly put extra emphasis on that last word, causing Korra to groan and roll her eyes.

"Ugh, don't say that word. Believe me, I'm the furthest thing from a model politician's daughter. My parents gave up all hope for a career in diplomacy for me after what happened a few years ago." Asami raised her eyebrow in question, which Korra answered.

"The Southern Water Tribe council was holding a gala for some reason or another, and there were a lot of international leaders in attendance. I of course was forced to go against my will. As usual." She rolled her eyes again, clearly showing how much she loved going to those fancy events.

"Anyway, that creep Prince Wu of the Earth Kingdom was there. I tried to put up with him for a little while, because I felt bad about what had happened to his aunt, but after a few drinks," Korra laughed, "and I mean _a few,_ that kid is such a lightweight, he became insufferable. He kept waving his royal brooch in my face, which between you and me looks more like a gaudy earring, and trying to get me to dance with him." Asami grinned, easily picturing the scene in her head.

"Finally, after he stepped on my toes by mistake for the third time, I told him that if he didn't leave me alone, I was going to take his precious fucking brooch and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Asami looked at Korra for a long moment and said nothing. Then the two girls burst out laughing simultaneously. They laughed until they were practically crying, ignoring the annoyed glances from nearby tables.

"I wish I could have seen his face," Asami coughed out through her laughter.

Korra wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Oh, it was priceless. He looked like he was about to wet his pants! Which, based on his tolerance for alcohol, might not have been so far from the truth," Korra said thoughtfully.

"I met him once before," Asami said. "At some Corporation party. He hit on me all night, despite my obvious disinterest. If I'm being honest though…" Asami looked around to make sure no one was listening, and leaned in closer to Korra. She was close enough that she could smell the slight, sweet hint of rosé on the other girl's breath. Korra was slightly flushed from the alcohol, and maybe (Asami hoped) from their close proximity to each other. "I have a strong hunch that his preferences tend more towards someone like…like Mako."

Korra leaned back (to Asami's dismay) and snorted. "What? Brooding, aloof, and too serious for his own good?

"No." Asami smirked. Male."

Korra sat and mulled that bombshell over for a moment. Then, with a sly smile, she said,

"Maybe that's why he likes that earring so much."

After trying and failing to stifle her giggles, Asami cracked up. Korra also couldn't contain her mirth, and the two practically fell out of the banquette they were laughing so hard. After laughing for a good two minutes at the good prince's expense, Asami took off her glasses and wiped her eyes, and Korra caught her breath.

"Seriously, that makes so much sense," she said. "I don't know how I didn't see it before. He's the perfect example of classic overcompensation." Her face turned slightly more serious.

"Not that I'm judging, or have any issue with it." She gestured emphatically to herself with both hands. "Obviously."

Asami nodded in agreement. "Absolutely."

The two sat in silence for a moment, just basking in the other's company. Korra sighed and smiled at Asami. "This is nice."

Asami smiled back. "Yeah, it is."

Korra looked down at her lap. "I've never really had a girlfriend to hang out with and talk to before."

At that, Asami raised one eyebrow and gave her date a very skeptical look. She could see the blush sneaking up Korra's neck, and she looked like she desperately wished she could take back that sentence.

"I mean, I've had _girlfriends, _before, of course."

Asami nodded and with a mocking tone echoing Korra's from earlier in the meal, agreed. "Of course."

Korra crossed her arms and pouted, which, on the normally tough girl's face, was the cutest thing Asami had ever seen. "Don't tease me."

The violinist chuckled and held her hands up in apology. "Sorry, sorry, please continue."

"_Anyway," _Korra said loudly to Asami, who showed she was now earnestly listening, "I've had girlfriends, but no close friends who were girls. I had kind of a sheltered upbringing. My parents were pretty protective. I was homeschooled and tutored, and whenever I did get a chance to play with other kids, I always gravitated towards the boys."

She smirked. "Sort of ironic, if you think about how I ended up." That caused Asami to laugh.

"Girls in the Southern Water Tribe are just too…boring. Most of them only want to become healers and find strong husbands to have a bunch of kids with. They wouldn't even go penguin sledding with me!" She said that last part like not wanting to race down an icy mountain at dangerous speeds on a wild animal was completely unimaginable to her.

"I got a bit more freedom as a teenager, but I still tended to befriend boys. And while guys, like Mako and Bolin, are great and all, there are some things that it's just easier to talk to a girl about. Things they wouldn't understand."

Asami gently smiled at Korra. "I know what you mean. I didn't get out too much, either. Being the child of the President of one of the planet's largest companies tends to isolate you from other people. My father even had me accompanied by bodyguards until I was eighteen. Not that he dismissed them willingly."

Now it was Korra's turn to look curious.

"I was so fed up with the lack of privacy and general over-protectiveness that I decided to prove to my father I could take care of myself." She paused and looked a little bashful. "By…knocking out all three guards at once in front of him."

Korra stared at her in disbelief. Asami tucked her hair behind her ear, but looked up defiantly.

"What? Didn't think this delicate flower had it in her? I'll have you know I've been training in mixed martial arts since I was five. Again, the result of having an over-protective father."

Korra just looked impressed. "Damn, you're really full of surprises today. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"I don't think you possibly could," Asami flirted shamelessly, and she greatly enjoyed seeing how flustered it made Korra. The wine and intoxicating effect of Korra's presence were making her bold. She grabbed Korra's hand from where it was resting on the table and gave it a squeeze.

"And for what it's worth, I would have gone penguin sledding with you."

Korra squeezed Asami's hand back. "I would have liked that. If only there had been beautiful, talented, motorcycle-riding, ass-kicking girls like you back home. I probably would have never left."

Asami's heart jumped a little at hearing herself described in such a flattering way. She looked into Korra's bright blue eyes. "Well then, I'm glad there weren't."

They continued to stare at each other as Korra caressed the back of Asami's hand with her thumb. They had slowly drifted closer together as they talked, and now there was only about six inches of banquette separating them. Just as Asami was beginning to think of leaning in, their waiter reappeared out of nowhere to collect their empty plates, startling them out of their reverie. They both jumped back a little bit, but their hands remained interlocked.

"Would Miss Sato and her guest be interested in dessert?" he asked, professionally ignoring their clasped hands and flushed faces.

Asami looked at Korra and they silently communicated with one another. After a second Asami turned back to the waiter.

"Thanks, but we're both too full. The meal was excellent. Please give my compliments to the chef. You can charge the bill to my family's account."

The waiter nodded curtly and returned to the kitchen, expertly balancing multiple dirty dishes on each arm. Once he was out of earshot, Asami looked back at Korra. "Let's get out of here."

"Sounds good to me."

They both threw back what little liquid remained in their wine glasses. Their hands separated as they got up from the table and headed towards the door. The host and other waiters bowed to them as they left, thanking them for dining with them and hoping they'd return soon. Asami answered simply with a familiar wave.

Korra shook her head once they were outside. The midday sun was beating down on them, and Korra pulled her hat out of her shorts pocket and put it back on. "I don't think I'd ever get used to that."

"You will."

Korra turned to look at Asami, a question in her eyes.

"Would. Will. Whatever!" Asami exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. _Maybe I shouldn't have had that last glass. _

Korra laughed. "I guess I shouldn't have joked about Wu the lightweight," she joked, lightly elbowing Asami in the side. But then she hiccupped. Once. Twice. Three times. Asami laughed at her as it developed into a full-blown hiccup attack.

"So remind me, who's the lightweight?"

Korra pouted again. Asami decided it was her new favorite expression. "Stuff it- _hic- _Sato," she grumped. "It's not- _hic- _funny."

"Whatever you say, _princess," _Asami replied.

Korra huffed, but she couldn't hide the smile that snuck onto her face. They walked in an easy silence, occasionally punctuated by Korra's hiccups. Once they died down, Korra grabbed Asami's hand and started pulling her in one direction.

"Wait, where are we going?" Asami asked.

Korra turned around to her and smirked.

"Now it's my turn to take you somewhere."

* * *

**Ah so long! This is the longest chapter (of the longest fic) I've ever written. I hope it wasn't too corny. My writing can lean towards the cornball sometimes. **

**I don't know where all the Wu bashing came from. I think I just needed something for Korra and Asami to bond over, and he was it. I apologize to any die-hard Wu fans (there must be some of you out there).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm on tumblr at girl-thehell-up. tumblr. com, if anyone is even remotely interested in gifs and dumb text posts about television.**


End file.
